<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twenty-Eight by TheAwesomeBolt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852404">Twenty-Eight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwesomeBolt/pseuds/TheAwesomeBolt'>TheAwesomeBolt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aura (Pokemon), F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Legendary Pokemon, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pokemon Death, Pokemon Journey, Pokephilia, Tags Are Fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwesomeBolt/pseuds/TheAwesomeBolt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A powerful Team, thought to be banished, festering in the shadows. An outcast, banished for their mercy. A Legendary, out for vengeance against those who did it wrong. And the Son of a Champion, just starting out on his journey across Kanto, thrust headfirst into the fray. Swords will clash, bullets will fly, and moves of all types are going to be used as Relyks Evolution struggles against all odds to save his friends and teammates from the clutches of evil!</p>
<p>(This is both my first fic, and a side story to my main one. Try to bear my inexperienced writing as you read through the story of Relyks Evolution!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: The end is just another beginning!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two figures ran out from the city as explosions rang out from their sides. Bullets flew by the two, hit the road then bounced off it around them, missing their mark, as the duo slid in front of a car. One of the figures, a boy in his late teens, held up his sleeveless right arm, as if he had a firearm in it. </p><p>Turns out you don’t need a firearm when your arm can fire on it’s own. </p><p>Said arm started to expand and spin, the ‘skin’ plates turning over and revealing a sleek crimson metal, and transformed into an arm cannon reminiscent of Metroid's Samus. He looked around the corner of the car and aimed his arm toward the city, where a team of soldiers and grunts were firing on them. With a few seconds and some Sci-Fi charging noises, a beam of yellow energy erupted from the cannon, melting the side of the car and burning what it left. The soldiers jumped back and rolled out of the way, while the less intelligent grunts either screamed and fell back on their behinds, or got hit by the blast. Those hit were now charred corpses.</p><p>The boy turned back around, away from the assault, and turned to his other, a girl. She was much younger than him in human years, but in her species years and maturity, she was just as old. The corners of his eyes threatened to leak. He had made a promise to her before. And he sure as hell was gonna keep it. He whispered something to her, then stood up, and walked toward the centre of the bridge they were on. The soldiers smirked and the grunts grimaced as his arm shifted yet again, creating a Halo energy sword at the end. He grinned as they reloaded, and he shifted to a fighting stance as they opened fire.</p><p>And then he charged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Leaving the old life behind...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our Hero gets ready to start his journey!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>T W E N T Y - E I G H T - D A Y S - E A R L I E R . . .</b>
</p>
<p>This story starts as normally as any other would. On a continent, in a village, resting peacefully, was a boy of age seventeen, about to start his journey across his region, or even the world. All he needed to do was-</p>
<p>“DAMIAN EVOLUTION, WAKE UP!”</p>
<p>The sheer volume of his mother’s voice was enough to knock him clean off his bed, forcefully waking him up. He groaned and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He looked up to his mother, still too tired to be angry.</p>
<p>“Sheesh Mom, what’s got you so riled u-” With a choking noise, Damian blinked a few times before backflipping to his feet, and launching himself into his walk-in closet to change. As he changed into his ‘Journey Gear’, as he called it, he heard his mother stifle a giggle. “You must be really excited about this if you successfully backflipped, Damian.” He groaned from within the closet. “First, how can I NOT be excited about this! It’s the first day of my new life and I’m gonna meet my new partner.” He continued to shuffle his clothes on comfortably. “And second…”</p>
<p>He kicked open the door of his closet, wearing the Kalossian basic gear, save for the hat, with his jacket slightly unzipped, and pointed a finger at his mother. “I told you, I want to be known by the name ‘Relyks’!” His mother just looked down and shook her head with a small smirk. “Whatever you say, Relyks” She mused, with emphasis on his new name. He walked over to the window, and took a good look at the rest of Pallet Town. He closed his eyes, thinking aloud.</p>
<p>“Apparently, a lot of good trainers come from Pallet. People say the first Champion of Alola came from this place.” He opened his eyes, turning around, to look at his mother. “Let’s see if I can uphold that legacy.” His mother opened her mouth to say something, but someone else cut her off with a chuckle. His father came into the doorframe, wrapping his arm around Damian’s mother. “Let’s see if you can uphold ‘our’ legacy first, Relyks.”</p>
<p>Damian’s father, Shine, was the Champion of the Galar region, but he passed down the title to his best friend, and rival, Hop, after meeting Damian’s mother. Another figure was bouncing up and down behind Damian’s parents, with the occasional ‘Lo, Lo!’</p>
<p>Shine looked over his shoulder, and moved to the side so Lopsy could jump Damian. Lopsy was Shine’s Lopunny, and before you ask how lonely Shine was to name his Lopunny ‘Lopsy’, Lopsy herself had actually chosen the name. Shine had found her as a Bunneary, lying in a cardboard box, left alone in Hammerlocke. She was shivering in the cold. Shine cursed whoever had deserted such a cute little thing, picked Lopsy up, and cared for her since. And after battling with him for years and eventually becoming one of the Galar Champion’s Pokemon, she took up a new job; caring for her ‘Little Master’ when his parents were gone.</p>
<p>A buzz signifying ‘the call’ rang out from Damian’s pocket, and he pushed Lopsy to the side to answer it. Taking it out of his jacket’s internal pocket, he tapped the answer icon and held it up to his head. Professor Oak’s voice came through.</p>
<p>“Hello, young Damian!” At the sound of his voice, he internally groaned. “I happen to have the premium selection of starters here today, at your father’s request, so feel free to think over any possible starter you may want on the way here.” As the Professor hung up, Domain jumped up to his feet and grabbed his PowerWatchX, strapping it to his arm, and hugged his parents.</p>
<p>“Once I defeat the Indigo League, I’m coming back home.” He stated. Not even two minutes later, he barreled out the door, and into the sunlight, turning around and waving at his parents, who were doing the same. Spinning on his heel and starting to walk towards the Lab, Damian let out a sigh. “Never once have I been happier to go outside” He mused.</p>
<p>As he walked through the automatic doors, the Professor placed down an unusually large Pokeball display case, filled with all twenty-four starter Pokemon. The Professor sat back in his chair as Damian pondered his options. After a good few minutes, Damian picked up one of the Hoenn starter balls. Professor Oak grinned. “Torchic, huh? This little one hasn't been picked in three journeys, so I think she will be happy to see you.” Damian looked up from the ball, with a grin. “Then it looks like I picked right, then.” The Professor got up and took out a small box. He took out the starter items one by one. “This is your Pokedex, your Ball Belt, and five more balls.” Damian placed his Pokedex in his other internal jacket pocket, wrapped the Ball Belt around his hips, and placed each of the balls into it’s slots, except for Torchic’s, which he continued to hold in his left hand.</p>
<p>Professor Oak led Damian out of the Lab. “I’ll be seeing you” He stated as the automatic doors shut themselves. Walking up to the start of Route 1, Damian let out a long sigh as he looked up to the sky. As he started to walk his first Route, his life as Damian had come to a close, and his journey as Relyks had begun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment if you want to see more. My motivation for this side-fic is rather low, and I am going to work on my main fic once this fic is either finished or given up on.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ...And making way for a new one!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Relyks meets his Pokemon!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful day in the region of Kanto. Flying Types were singing, Grass Types were blooming. On days like these, teens like Relyks… were watching a group of Weedle play?</p>
<p>Sure, Relyks wanted to become the Kanto Champion as soon as possible, but a bunch of cute Weedle hopping and giggling and rolling around in the grass? That would distract any trainer. And Relyks was not one to deny that fact. He was lying on his stomach, watching intently as the Weedles jumped onto branches then jumped into grass or tumbled over each other, letting out giggles all the while. He was going to move until a large, yellow ball of something fell onto his head.</p>
<p>As he looked up, the thing moved its head to see him, and he came face to face with a Weedle. Literally. Instead of jumping back in fear, the Weedle seemed curious.This marked the first time it ever saw a human. So it poked him with its nose. Relyks was stunned for a few moments, and he started to take the little Bug Type off his head. Scared by the much larger creature, the Weedle shut its eyes, but instead of an attack hitting it, the Weedle could feel itself placed onto the ground. What was the human going to do to it?</p>
<p>By the time the Weedle opened its eyes, it was lying outstretched on the ground in front of the human. Staring at it intently, the human looked as curious as the Weedle did. Relyks rubbed its head, and got a few cute coos from the creature before it pulled away. Luckily for the Weedle, Relyks didn’t notice its blush. He got up, and picked up the Weedle, cradling it in his arms. He took a Pokeball off his belt, and noticing the Weedle’s distress, placed it on the ground, and placed the Weedle next to it.</p>
<p>“If you want to come with me, just bonk your head against this.” He pointed to the button.</p>
<p>The Weedle looked over to its friends, then to the human, and finally the Pokeball. Then it bonked its head. Red light gushed out from the button and flew around Weedle, encasing it in the light, and captured the Weedle, sucking it in. Relyks watched as it shook once… shook twice… and then the star shaped sparks signifying capture burst out of it. He smiled, and released Weedle. When it looked up to him, it smiled back. Then his smile faltered.</p>
<p>“Shit, I haven’t let Torchic out yet. Uh, Weedle?” It looked up with its anime-sized eyes. “Get ready to meet your sister…” He picked up the Weedle and placed it on his left shoulder, and for a second, he swore its eyes had stars in them. “I need to lay off on the anime…” He muttered. Throwing Torchic’s ball up, it cracked open and the beam of light burst out. He held out his hands, and a little bundle of orange feathers landed on them. His Torchic looked up at him, then scrambled up his right arm to nuzzle his cheek.</p>
<p>“Aww, hello to you too Torchic” When he patted her little head, she rested it against his and purred. “I think it’s time we get this adventure on the way, don’t you think?” Weedle nodded and Torchic giggled. “Alright. Let’s do this.” And with that, the trio continued on their way across Route 1.</p><hr/>
<p>But in Saffron city, a long forgotten Team festered in the shadows, and they want to start a war that will bring heroes that you know and heroes that you don't together to fight for a single cause.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y'all enjoying this?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A meeting decided by fate!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Relyks has his first real battle, meets a Lucario, and has an encounter with a mysterious boy...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night had consumed Saffron City, and the night is when malicious Teams like to lurk about. Bullets whizzed by as a lone girl burst out of the doors of the Saffron Pokecenter, covering her left arm, which was covered in deep red blood. Three armed Grunts came out and aimed their guns at her, and planned to open fire, until a green Hyper Beam sent them all flying back in. Surprised, she looked for the Pokemon who had saved her, but her hero wasn’t a Pokemon. </p>
<p>Standing a few metres away from her was a teenage human, whose left arm was outstretched, with his left palm still smoking. She fell to one knee, but was helped up by a pair of white hands. When she looked over her shoulder, a Gardevoir was assisting her. Confused and hurt, she was only able to choke out a few words to her saviours.</p>
<p>“Wh-Who are yo-ou?” She stammered. The human walked up to her, held his right palm above her left arm and used some form of healing move on her, sealing up the wound. With a rather stereotypical hero voice, he responded.</p>
<p>“Here to help.”</p><hr/>
<p>"So... now what." Relyks scratched his head. Laying on their ass in front of him was one of the so-called Bug Catchers... and Relyks had just annihilated his four person team with a level six Torchic and Weedle. He had expected the Viridian Forest to be harder, but he guessed it was fitting that the first real area on his journey was rather easy. The bug catcher looked up, still surprised he was defeated.</p>
<p>"I guess I have to give you some money." He handed him a solid $300, and sent Relyks on his way. "When we get to the next city, I'm getting you healed up, Weedle." The Weedle nuzzled his left cheek. In the battle, the Bug Catcher's Caterpie used Bug Bite and left a gash in Weedle's side, which Relyks wanted healed as soon as possible. But as they were passing the entrance to the Deep Viridian Forest, he heard something. A feminine groan of pain. "Hey guys?" He felt his two partners tense up on his shoulders. "You hear that?" They nodded. "Alright. Let's help whoever is hurt."</p>
<p>He spun 90 degrees and leaped over the bushes, breaking into a sprint. After a few seconds, he burst out of the forest and into a clearing. A boy in his late teen and a Gardevoir were helping a Lucario, who was lying against a tree stump. But what really took his breath away was the squad of four armed Grunts, each with an insignia on their chest he had never seen before, sneaking up on the group. He flung Torchic at one and flung Weedle at another. "TORCHIC, EMBER! WEEDLE, STRING SHOT!" He yelled, before crashing into yet another Grunt, knocking him over. Torchic did what she was told and set her targets' scarf on fire, before landing on the back of his head and Pecking the actual shit out of him. Weedle also followed their master's command, and purposefully missed their target to shot a string shot at the back of their target's head, swing around them like spider man, and cocoon their face.</p>
<p>Relyks threw right and left hooks alike at his Grunt's head for a bit, before he was stunned by a hard punch to his own face and was pushed off. Torchic and Weedle were thrown as well, so he jumped up to catch them, holding them both to his chest and backing away as the Grunts aimed their guns at him. "Well, shit guys... Looks like our journey's over before it could even begin." He took out Torchic and Weedle's balls and recalled them to protect them, but they came back out, landing on his right and left shoulders, respectively. "Going down with your ship?" They nodded. "Thanks guys..." Relyks clenched his fists and furrowed his brows, about to launch a fully fledged, all out last stand against the Grunts, before a few beams of green lightning flew past him and hit the Grunts, jumping from one to another. They screamed as they were electrocuted, but fell back and landed on the grass after only a few seconds. </p>
<p>Relyks sat there for a few seconds, contemplating what had happened, before the boy from before held out his hand. Taking it, the boy helped Relyks get back on his feet before walking back over to the Lucario. As he slowly walked over, he heard the Lucario speaking. "Lu, luca cario rio ra." The next thing the boy did shocked him even more than what has just happened. The boy <i>responded</i> to the Lucario. "Are you sure? Is your sense working correctly. I still think we should get you to a Pokecenter and heal you before you make that kind of decisio-" The Lucario cut him off. "Luca rio ra lura. Lulucar ricaro!" The boy sighed and looked down, but the Lucario used its right arm to lift his chin and put its nose to his. "Cario-lula rario..." It whispered. The boy closed his eyes for a second, before getting up, and taking his Gardevoir's hand. "If you're sure, I will stand by your judgement."

He looked at Relyks. "Hey kid." He gestured to him. "Do you know how to administer a Potion?" Relyks nodded. "Good. When you capture Lila, keep her in her ball unless battling, alright?" Relyks nodded again. The boy started to turn away from the exit to the Viridian Forest, before asking Relyks something. "What's your name kid?" Relyks looked at 'Lila', than back to the boy. "Relyks. What's yours?" The boy turned around fully and chuckled. He walked a few steps before answering. "My names Bolt, kid. See ya around." With that, Bolt disappeared into the Deep Viridian Forest</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>